


Off The Hook

by Joohoney-bun (Seokjinseng)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lim Changkyun |I.M, Cock Slut, Collars, Daddy Kink, Facials, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, Orgasm Denial, Power Play, Rough Oral Sex, Top Shin Hoseok | Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seokjinseng/pseuds/Joohoney-bun
Summary: It was four days into the week that Hoseok wouldn’t let Changkyun cum, and he told himself he would be strong.But how can he resist when the boy slides to his knees in front of the desk Hoseok works at, his lips already slick and parted just enough for his tongue to swipe over them. How can he resist when the boy doesn’t even wince, regardless of the fact that he’s got his collar on just to accentuate the bite marks Hoseok had left from the night before? How can he stop himself when Changkyun literally can’t stop the moans that fall from his lips about ’What a good slut he was,’ and how ’He didn’t care if he came or not, he just wanted Hoseok’s cock in his mouth.’





	Off The Hook

Hoseok tells himself that he would stay strong.

Even as Changkyun had begged, _pleaded,_ for Hoseok to fuck him on those quiet, perfect mornings, when his hair was tousled and his lips swollen. Even as he had tried to run his hands down his abs, down his thighs to tease along the bulge in his boxers while Hoseok’s name dripped like honey from his lips. He knew damn well he was in trouble for the stunt he pulled 4 days ago, calling Hoseok in the middle of dance practice to moan about _’what a good little whore he was,_ as he touched himself, panting until he came without permission. Changkyun knew better- knew the punishment for cumming without being allowed. 

It was four days into the week that Hoseok wouldn’t let Changkyun cum, and he told himself he would be strong.

But how can he resist when the boy slides to his knees in front of the desk Hoseok works at, his lips already slick and parted just enough for his tongue to swipe over them. How can he resist when the boy doesn’t even wince, regardless of the fact that he’s got his collar on just to accentuate the bite marks Hoseok had left from the night before? How can he stop himself when Changkyun literally can’t stop the moans that fall from his lips about ’What a good slut he was,’ and how ’He didn’t care if he came or not, he just wanted Hoseok’s cock in his mouth.’

“Slow, baby.” Hoseok purrs, his tongue swiping over his lips. “ ‘Gotta be slow for me, baby boy.” 

Changkyun swallows back the lust that forms in the back of his throat, forcing his fingers to slow their pace regardless of the way they almost shook with desire. He pants, soft and slow as he tries to control his breathing, his fingers slowly pulling down the zipper, slowly coming back up to tug at the waistband, and slowly dragging them down Hoseok’s hips. The moment the older boy raises in his chair to allow his pants to pool at his ankles. Changkyun leans forward, hot desire and thick lust swelling on his tongue to just _taste_ him already.

Catching the younger boy by his chestnut colored strands, Hoseok grins as he makes Changkyun meet his gaze, stopping the boy’s motions entirely. “Eager, aren’t you, sweetheart?” 

The only reply is all that Hoseok needs, with Changkyun licking his lips, his doe eyes looking up under beautiful lashes and making Hoseok’s heart swell with affection regardless of their situation. There were instances where he wanted to feel guilty for being so rough with the boy, but he knew this was what Changkyun wanted, what he _needed_ to release the stress that came from shining so brightly on a searing hot stage.

“Hands behind your back.” Hoseok commands, snapping out of his thoughts and coming back to watch Changkyun obey just as he should. The little heart that hangs from his collar jingles ever so slightly as he rushes his movements, and it’s only then that Hoseok places his tip at the velvet seam of the boy’s lips. 

Hoseok can’t help the hiss that escaped7itfe his mouth as Changkyun takes his cock just the way he likes; with kitten licks against the rim of his tip making the heat rise along the elder’s skin, and his lips coming down to barely suck him for only a second. Each time he pulls his mouth away, saliva strings between the two boys like the finest of lace, and Hoseok can already feel himself start to fade under the boy’s touch.

“Mm,” Hoseok groans as the younger tightens his lips around the head, pushing down a little further than he had before. Blood hums through his veins and in his ears, becoming the only sound to fill his ears besides Changkyun’s slick noises. “such a pretty little whore with my cock in your mouth, aren't you?” 

Changkyun knows all too well what he’s doing and Hoseok hates it. The innocent brown pools of his eyes always glances up under pretty lashes to look up at the older boy whenever he sinks his lips over Hoseok’s length. He’s gentle, with his tongue flattened against his shaft every time he drags his mouth off of him, making sure to let a loud _pop_ fill the room every time he pulls away. He continues the same way every time, with his eyes becoming glassy with lust, his mouth always sweetly parted and his tongue always heavy against his lips before he dips his head all over again.

It becomes a sweet rhythm of slow and sweet torture; Changkyun dips his head to run his lips down Hoseok’s length, never going too far before he pulls back up, dragging his tongue against the tip before starting the process. Hoseok can feel his hips start to rock in time with Changkyun’s movements, and it doesn’t go unnoticed that the younger boy squirms on his knees as well. And Hoseok chuckles because he knows the boy is on the verge of begging.

“I know you can do better than that, can’t you baby?” The elder grins, his soft grip in Changkyun’s hair now tightening just enough to make the boy arch his back into his touch. He holds him there for the only a second, though the electricity that sears between them drags the moment on forever. (And Hoseok would be lying if he said he wasn’t completely enamoured with the picture before him: Changkyun with glassy eyes, his gaze begging to be fucked and his mouth already slick from his ministrations. He looks fucked out- though Hoseok hasn’t laid a proper finger on him.) “Let daddy help you.”

With absolutely no hesitance, with no warning or mention, Hoseok pushes Changkyun’s mouth down onto his length and buries himself to the hilt. Changkyun takes it all too well, barely wincing at the force of it all; even when Hoseok keeps himself buried into his throat, the younger moans too prettily and high pitched, knowing the vibrations made Hoseok roll his head back against his chair. Dragging him off of his length, Hoseok only gives him a moment more before he does the same motion again, pushing him down as far as he can before pulling him off.

“Like that,” Hoseok mutters under his breath, before letting his grip off of Changkyun’s hair. “Fuck your mouth on daddy’s- _fuck_ ” The elder tries to gather himself, though Changkyun already follows his order all too well, setting the same quickened pace as before. Hoseok can’t tell which time is worse; watching his pretty baby take his time, in teasing while he whines and making innocent eye contact, or now, when he gagged every other time he came down on his length and moans falling in between each bob of his head. All he knows is that he can already feel that white heat knot in the pit of his stomach from the boy’s swift movements, his throat tight and warm-

Instinctively, Hoseok’s hand comes to rest against the younger’s cheek, wiping away the moisture that had gathered at the corners of his eyes from taking Hoseok’s length so well. “Good boy, good fucking boy,” Hoseok groans, coming to sit up in his chair now and snickering at how hard Changkyun is in his pants. The elder can feel himself start to come unglued at the edges; his hips twitch with each time the brunette chokes on his dick, his mouth fell slack some time ago and the thick, heavy pants that fall from his lips cloud any other thought that dares to enter his mind. He’s close, and it’s all he can do to reel himself in.

“You gonna be a good whore for me?” Hoseok bites at his bottom lip. “ ‘Gonna be a good little cum slut, baby boy?”

Changkyun pulls himself off for only a split second, long enough to utter a sweet _’mhm’_ before looking up at him with those big, chestnut eyes. Hoseok can’t help but lick his lips as he adjusts himself to sit properly in the chair, not slumped as he was before, with his fingers coming to wrap around the base of his cock. His free hand takes Changkyun by the chin, his thumb hooking into the boy’s mouth before pulling him closer.

“Mouth open,” 

Changkyun does just as he’s told, opening his honeyed lips that are slick and reddened from being so good. Hoseok tightens his hand around his cock at the beautiful image before him, his hips already thrusting upwards on their own accord. Changkyun breathes so heavily, waiting just as patiently as the elder pumps his hand over his length, that familiar heat simmering to the surface of his skin and daring to make him fall to pieces. Damn the beautiful boy on his knees for being so _god damn gorgeous._

“Eyes on me,” Hoseok groans, meeting Changkyun’s gaze once more. His words are almost too late as a delicate moan falls from his lips, that knot finally snapping somewhere in the pit of his stomach and driving him over the edge. Thick, white ropes fall across Changkyun’s face, with some landing like fine lace along his lips, dripping into his mouth and dribbling down his chin. It’s only when he starts to come down that Changkyun closes his mouth, lets his tongue run over his lips to gather the liquid that resided there.

Taking the softest second to lean back in his chair, to come down from his high, Hoseok soon feels Changkyun pressing sweet kisses to the inside of his thigh. Mess aside, Hoseok’s heart swells all over again because he knows that this is his lover’s reassurance- that he may be rough, but this is what he wanted. That in between the rough motions, the hair pulling and the name calling, it was all done out of affection.

“I love you,” Changkyun squeaks, lips still pressing ginger kisses along his skin, and Hoseok can’t help but lean forward again, this time to capture the boy’s mouth with his own. It was always the moments that he needed it the most that Changkyun reminded him of such a small detail- for they said it often in their daily lives, but times like these always counted more.

Wiping at Changkyun’s chin, Hoseok cleans up whatever is left on the boy’s face once he pulls away, his lips pressing a kiss to his forehead for good measure.

“Let’s go get you cleaned up, yeah?” Hoseok remarks, “And maybe I’ll think about letting you off the hook.”


End file.
